LIMBO
by Sealynn
Summary: My first Inuyasha fanfiction. Um…I suck at summaries, but it's basically about Kagome's struggle to be back in the real world. Chapter 6: Kagome is fighting to get her body back!
1. The darkness

LIMBO

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. *sad sigh* If I did, I'm sure I would be rich!! And I would play with his ears all day long!! ^^;

My first Inuyasha fanfiction. Um…I suck at summaries, but it's basically about Kagome's struggle to be back in the real world. Ummm ok, just read! ^__^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. "So this is good bye?" she thought as she watched Inuyasha's face fade into darkness. "I never thought it would be this empty." She floated. And floated. Into a never-ending dark abyss, floating along like she was a rag caught in an updraft.

"This is all my fault. And he's probably blaming himself. I wish…" She sighed again.

Wishing wasn't going to help her. Nothing was actually. She knew she was stuck here. Wherever here was. Stuck in a place far worse than death. Or at least that is what the Demoness said before she sucked Kagome in. In what? A void. A place filled with eternal darkness. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe that this was it. No more Shard hunting. No more traveling around with Shippou, Miroku or Sango. No more stupid exams. And no more Inuyasha. She felt the tears come down her face when she thought about him. What was he thinking right now? Was he even OK? She didn't know. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the darkness. That was the only thing she knew now. The eternal darkness.

"How did this happen? Where did I go wrong?" She spoke out loud. No one could answer her. She thought of the very beginning. The beginning of her day.

------Flashback----------

"It's about time you came back." Inuyasha snorted at her, as she crawled out of the Bone eater's well.

"Sorry…"she said rather sarcastically. "I had to take that Math exam. And I don't think I did well on it…" she sighed and put her backpack over her shoulder.

"Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to Shippou.

"Hi! How are you? I brought you some more pocky."

"Yay!!" Shippou snatched the treat out of her hand and started to gobble on it. Kagome smiled to herself. _"He's so cute!!"_ she thought.

"Hey. How come that brat gets food, but I don't?" Inuyasha complained as he walked over to them.

"Oh, I brought you some Ramen." She rummaged through her bag and handed him the package. "Do you want it now? I could make it for you." She said as she watched his eyes light up.

"That would be nice," He replied.

"OK then. Say, where's Sango and Miroku?" She asked as she was preparing it for him.

"Oh they should be coming back."

Kagome blinked. "Coming back from what?"

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome guessed she was annoying him. She didn't care though. She wanted to know. She decided to ask him again.

"From what Inuy--?" She started, but he cut her off.

"There they are! They can tell you!" He plopped down on the ground and stared at the bowl of Ramen. "Is that done?" He pointed at it.

"Huh? Oh yes. Here." She handed it to him and walked over to Sango. She could tell she was very angry.

"Uh…Sango?" Kagome started.

"PERVERT!" she yelled at Miroku and slammed him on the ground with her boomerang.

"Oh hi Kagome! I'm glad you are back." She said sweetly to her.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Miroku was spying on me while I was bathing at the hot springs."

"Oh… I see."

"I couldn't help it…" He said as he got up. "Oh, is it breakfast now?" He asked as he walked over to Shippou.

"It was, but I'm done!"

"So am I. Let's go!" Inuyasha said.

"But… I just got here!" Kagome exclaimed. She couldn't believe how insensitive he was sometimes.

"I know! Now let's find some shards."

Kagome sighed. She knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Plus she was starting to sense something.

"Let's head north. I feel something around there."

"Okay."

"All work and no play, makes Miroku a dull boy." Miroku sighed as he picked up his staff.

"What are you talking about? What work do you do?"

"Why, dear Sango, I could work on you…" he got smacked again.

The whole day was like that. Sango and Miroku were arguing…Shippou was provoking Inuyasha, while they were traveling through some dark forest. Then she appeared.

Kagome felt her presence at once. She was pretty sure Inuyasha did, because he all told them to stop. But they couldn't see her. Not like Kagome could. Kagome knew this Demon was approaching them and coming fast. She turned around and saw her. A black form, or a shadow, stood there, smirking down on them. It had no other color but black. On her face she had a white mask on that portrayed an eerie smile. Her long black hair flowed widely about as she started to walk towards them.

"Kagome, get behind me!" Inuyasha yelled as he dragged her back.

"What's wrong? What's there?" Miroku asked as he got ready to battle.

"I don't know, but I smell it. It smells like death. It's over there." Inuyasha pointed to the spot where she was.

"They don't see me, but you do, young miko." She said as she was coming closer to Kagome.

"You don't see… her?" Kagome stuttered as she looked at Inuyasha.

"You do? Where is it?" He said.

"Right in front…" Kagome stopped. The creature was holding her chin.

"So pretty. I think I would like your body. I haven't had one in a long time."

Kagome tried to scream as she saw the shadow woman's mouth open. It was sucking her in. She felt Inuyasha trying to pull her away, but the void in the woman's mouth was too strong. Kagome turned her head in time just to see Inuyasha's upset face. Then it faded away. Everything was black.

"W... where…where am I?" Kagome asked quietly. She couldn't see anything. Not even her own hands.

"You are in my void. A place far worse than death, where you will be for all eternity! And I shall consume your soul!" The demoness' voice filled her mind with disturbing laughter.

Kagome started to shake and convulse. Finally the voice died out and left her in an empty expanse.

----End Flashback-----

Floating. Kagome didn't know how long she had been. Or how long she was in this void. The events leading up to this just kept on replaying over and over in her head.

"How can I…escape….?" Kagome thought as she clutched the Shikon Shards. "If only I could see…" Suddenly light illuminated from her hands. It was the shards. "That's it! The shards! Maybe I can use it's light to get me out of here." It was a long shot, but anything thing was better than floating for all eternity. Kagome closed her eyes and wished, for light.

How was it? Good? Bad? Freakish? I love feedback, so please review!


	2. And Limbo is...?

Disclaimer: Once again I don't Inuyasha. So sad isn't it? I'm not a creative genius like Rumiko Takashi. Just a crazed nut case that likes to write Sci-fi with her characters!

Chapter 2: And Limbo is...?

She could felt its warmth pulsating in her hands. It was working! Perhaps the light could pierce the darkness, she would be out of the black pit she seemed to floating in.

"KAH! What are you doing?" A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"Getting out of here." Kagome answered it. She clutched the shards even tighter.

"Stop it! I'm not done yet…" it pleaded with her.

"Like I care! I want out, and I'm going to get out!"

Kagome felt the world shaking. If she could really call it a world. But everything was vibrating. It was as if the demoness was convulsing.

"STOP IT YOU FOOL! We both shall be killed." It wailed.

"I'm sure death is better than this! I'm not going to stop!" Kagome yelled.

She opened her eyes and saw the light from the shards was engulfing the darkness. It was terribly bright, but it didn't hurt her eyes. She watched in awed as the light totally encompassed her. It reminder her of white paint, consuming a black sheet of paper. Suddenly she felt the sensation of being pulled in.

"Oh, no not again…" Kagome thought. Was she being pulled in another void? In a blink of an eye it was over.

Laughter pierced through her mind. "HA, HA, HA! I did it! You lost young miko."

Kagome shook her head as she waited for her eyes to adjust. "What are you talking about?"

"Look!" It responded with superiority.

Kagome saw herself. She saw herself lying on the ground with Inuyasha and the others trying their best to wake her up.

"How can I see myself?"

"Watch now…" the demoness commanded.

In horror, Kagome watched herself open her eyes and look around. Then she saw herself clutch Inuyasha and look at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm playing you now." She said as she started to laugh in Kagome's head.

"No. No…how…can… this be?" Kagome whispered in shock. She watched the Demoness cry on Inuyasha.

"It was horrible! It was so black and cold." She cried.

Clenching her fists, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"That's not me!! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in his face.

"It's ok now. That _thing_ is gone now. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No…I'm fine…"

Kagome, couldn't believe it. He couldn't see her! She waved her hands in front of his face and then in Sango's. She tried yelling, and everything she could think of.

"They… they can't see me! They think…that's me…" Kagome realized. "What's happening?"

"I can explain that." A voice said right behind her.

"A..a…ah…" Kagome stuttered as she backed away. She recognized the newcomer right away and it gave her the shivers."You're…death…"

"Oh, is this form too scary? Sorry, I'll change." He told her as he transformed from the grim reaper to a normal looking human boy. Well almost normal, if he had pupils. He's eyes were totally black.

"There. Is that better?" Kagome nodded her head, keeping back a scream. She couldn't believe it. She was dead!

"I believe you asked why they couldn't see you, right?"

"Is it because I'm dead…Mr. Death, uh sir…" Kagome quietly said.

He laughed. She thought floating in that dark abyss was bad. Not as bad as hearing death laugh.

"Call me Tim." He smiled at her. Another scary thing. "No, you aren't dead. You are stuck in Limbo. Meaning you are between worlds."

Kagome blinked. Between worlds? How could that be? "Then how do I…?"

"How do you get out? Simple. Kick that demon out of your soul and go back in it."

"It's sounds easy enough…" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha and the others walk off with her body.

"It is…." Tim started to say, but was interrupted by a beeping sound.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's me. I have to go do another job. I have lots a work to do!"

Kagome laughed nervously. _"This is too creepy. I'm chatting with death, like he's my classmate or something."_ She thought.

"Oh, there is one little thing, I need to tell you. You are like a ghost in this state. You can't touch anything. Anyways, good luck Kagome. I must leave now." He disappeared in a puff of black, and Kagome was once again by herself.

"I'm… transparent…" she thought as she looked at her hands. She could see the Earth through them. "What am I doing here? I have to get my body back!" Kagome rushed after them. It was hard to run, Kagome noticed. Her feet weren't touching the ground. She was floating in place.

"Gah! Enough with the floating already!" she screamed. "How do I move then? Fly? Hover? But how do I do that?" She sighed and looked up at the dark night sky. "It's night already?" she thought. "No. Mustn't get sidetracked. Birds fly, right? So maybe if I did like a bird…" she started to flap her arms wildly about.

She was moving. "Hey! It's working! Now to catch up with them!" Kagome flapped until she saw them in a small little clearing right outside of the forest.

"I thought they would make camp soon. They should be worried about 'me'." She stopped in midair and looked below her. She saw Shippou crawling all over her, and Inuyasha sitting there, looking worried. "Wow, I guessed that freaked them out. They will be really upset, when I get that impostor out of my body!"

She stared. "How do I get down?" She thought as she continued to hover 30ft above their heads. "How do birds get down? Do they just fly down and stick out their feet?" Kagome sighed. "I guess that's what I'm going to have to do." It's not like she had any other choice. She started to hover downwards, towards herself. "Wow! I can not only fly now, but land as well!" she happily thought.

"Oh no you don't." the demoness's voice returned in her head. "I don't think so."

Horrified, Kagome watched herself raise her arm and swing it right towards her. From out of nowhere a huge gust of wind grabbed her and flung her out of the camp, and into the sky. Kagome tried her best to slow down, but she seemed to be caught in an updraft of some kind. Traveling at a fast rate of speed, Kagome could only stared as the Earth travel below her in a swirl of greens and browns.

"I have to stop!!" Kagome frantically thought as she was failing her arms about. She was starting to descend, very fast. She headed right towards a large tree, where she made impact. The world was dark once more.

-------

I wanna thank Itadakimasu and Emmi-chan for reviewing me!! Is Inuyasha going to save her? Heee, probably, but I won't give it away. I'm glad that you thought it was good and freakish too!! Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think!! ^__^


	3. I'm not myself you know...

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own Inuyasha…cause if I did…bwahhaaa…er..ok…just read.

Chapter 3: I'm not myself you know...

Inuyasha sat there and stared at Kagome. She wasn't acting normal. In fact, she didn't smell normal. He knew something fishy was going on. Especially when she refused to eat.

"I'm not hungry for that…I'll eat something later." She had told him while looking at Sango and Miroku oddly. Almost hungrily.

"How can anyone not be hungry? And what did she mean 'that?'" Inuyasha pondered. He continued to stare at her. She was sitting there staring up at the sky. He hadn't the faintest idea why she was doing that. Suddenly she raised her arm and put it back down again. Then she started to cackle insanely.

"Uh, Kagome?"

She snapped her head back and gave him a scary look.

"Yesss..what do you want now?" She said rather angrily.

"What the heck? Why is she mad at mad me? What did I do now?" He thought as he snapped right back at her.

"Why were you laughing like that? Are you sick or something?"

She got up and started to walk towards him. "Aww…are you worried about me..Inusstasha?"

Blink. "What did you just call me?"

She paused and stared blankly at him. "Inuyasha. I think that's what I said... " she put her hand to her head.

"No you didn't…what is wrong?"

"My head is killing me…it's as if this body…" she stopped and gasped.

"What?" He knew something was up now. She was acting beyond weird. Even if she were eaten up by a demon awhile ago, she would remember his name.

She smiled and walked up to him. "I think I need to…" she started but got up really close to his face.

"Uh..uh…Ka..g..ome..?"

"Why is she this close? I….I…" his heart was beating fast. He started to feel very floaty…and he stopped thinking about anything as she touched his nose with hers.

"Hee, you are soo cut…"

"Kagome!" A familiar little voice yelled. Inuyasha watched as she whirled around to look at the small kitsune.

"Why hello there!" she sang to him.

"Ummm, why were you that close to Inuyasha? Were you kissing him?"

He looked at Shippou for a moment. It was hard to register what he was saying after what Kagome almost did…well at least he thought what she was going to do. Then it clicked. The brat was talking.

"No!! No she wasn't!!" He yelled as he picked up Shippou.

"Oh really…" he said as he looked in his eyes. "…then why are you blushing?"

That did it. He was going to pound that brat into the next moon. He prepared to smack him, when Kagome picked up Shippou and put him on her shoulder.

"We were just discussing something. That's all!" she giggled and patted him on the head.

"Ok. Oh, by the way, Miroku wants to speak with you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Well we mustn't keep him waiting eh?"

Walking past Inuyasha she smacked him in the rear, smiled at him and kept going. Leaving Inuyasha speechless.

"What…what…" he finally managed to say as he sank to the ground_. "Don't tell me..that she likes me now…"_ he thought as he watched her go to Miroku. _"No, that's not it. That can't be it! She's not herself. It's almost like she another person."_

"Did Kagome really try to kiss you?" Sango asked him as she sat next to him.

"Feh."

"Well, that's what Shippou told me. You know she has been acting a little weird. Why just a few minutes ago, I swore she was hitting on Miroku…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha got up and ran over in Kagome's direction.

"Uh…I'm not sure about it though…" Sango sighed and went after him.

"Could you go away for a second cutie?"

Shippou nodded his head and ran off in some bushes.

"Now where were we?"

"About that demon, do you remember anything uh..about..what are you doing?" asked Miroku as Kagome was getting very close to him.

"I'm just trying to hear you better. Do you know that I'm very hungry?"

"Oh. Sorry. Why don't I make you something…"

"Would you? That would very sweet."

"Then let go of my hands..why, Kagome, I didn't know!" The monk smiled at her.

"My, my aren't you a fool." She sweetly said.

"I..I don't know what you mean."

"MIROKU!! GET YOUR FITLY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Just then, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed Miroku on the ground.

"I didn't do anything!" he stammered.

"Shut up! I saw what you were doing!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Oh dear." Sango said as she helped the priest up. "What is it now?"

"Well.." Miroku started

"Are you jealous?" Kagome asked.

"Me? Jealous of him? Are you kidding? I was saving you from being groped!"

"Really? I think you are jealous!" Kagome smirked at him.

"I told you, I'm not!!" Inuyasha glared at her_. "What is she trying to get at? Shouldn't she be thanking me?"_ He thought as she started to yawn.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys later." With that, Kagome went into the bushes after Shippou.

"You must believe me, when I tell you this Inuyasha, but she was the one who was holding my hands!"

Inuyasha looked at him and glared. "Snort. I don't care anymore." He hopped in a tree and started to pout_. "I think there is something wrong with Kagome…but what? It's like she's possessed."_ He stared at the leaves for a bit. _"If she is…then…why was she messing with Miroku? Unless she wanted to kill him. No, no…that isn't it…is it?_" He sighed. Tomorrow would only tell if he was right or not. The only thing he knew was that he missed the old Kagome.

-------

Thanks for the reviews!! And kmf, you inspired me! I loved your suggestion!! ^__~ Emmi-chan, you think it's weird now? Bwwhaaa!! Heh, wow, Razzy, glad you like Tim! ^^; And I'm glad you like the concept too!! Anyways, like always, any reviews are welcome!!


	4. Laughter is the best medicine!

Author Notes: Yea...I haven't updated this for years, even though this story has been finished. Sorry about that! For the few that have read thus far, here is the next chapter, and I promise I'll put everything up!

* * *

Chapter 4: Laughter is the best medicine!

Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of golden ones looking right back at her.

"How did you die?"

Kagome blinked. "What? I'm dead? No..I'm not, I've just lost my body.." she thought as she slowly got to her feet. Her head was pounding. She must have hit that tree pretty hard.

"Answer me. How did you die?"

Again Kagome blinked. Who was talking to her? She looked up and saw the same two golden eyes that had stared at her earlier.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He rolled his eyes. She guessed she annoyed him. Every human seemed to annoy him. And why was he talking to her anyway? Didn't Tim say that no one could see her? She shook her head. It still hurt.

"Don't make me ask you again." He said coldly.

Kagome sighed. Perhaps she could ask for his help. Like that would ever happen. "I'm not dead...I'm just..." he interrupted her.

"You don't think you are dead? I can see right through you."

"I not dead! I can prove it!!"

"You are really pathetic if you can't even realize you are dead." He said as he watched her look for something on the ground.

Kagome glared at him for a moment and continued her search. She was looking for a stick. A sharp stick. That would show him. Of course, it didn't help that she wasn't touching the ground, so she really had to concentrate on hovering. She finally found one.

"Finished?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched her hold up a stick. "And just what is that stick going to prove?"

"Just watch." Holding the stick she scraped it along her arm. Nothing happened. Again, she scraped it, but this time really hard. It started to bleed.

"Ha! Look at that! I'm bleeding!! Do people still bleed if they are dead?" She smirked as she winced in pain. "Ouch. That really hurts. That and my head. But it's worth it! Just look at that blank stare!" she thought.

"It seems, I have been mistaken." He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!! Where are you going?" Kagome said as she dropped the stick to the ground.

"I'm leaving. I've seen enough." He continued walking.

"Aren't you at least bit curious about how I'm like this?"

"No."

She frowned. She never knew much about Inuyasha's brother, except they didn't get along. And right now, she could see why. "Well I'm going to tell you, anyway!"

He turned around and faced her. His stare was making her uneasy. "Uh..you see a demon kicked me out of my body and Tim..er..Death told me to..." she stopped.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You called?" a very familiar creepy voice asked.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" she asked while ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked while glaring at her.

"You said my name and I wanted to see how you were." Tim smiled.

Kagome shuddered. That smile could give anyone nightmares. "I┘got thrown here, by that tree..and I was talking to Sesshoumaru and..." Kagome paused as she saw Tim whirl about.

"Hmmm so he is here!" He grinned again. "You know he is such a stiff. I bet he could never make anyone laugh."

"Who are you talking to wench?"

"Uh..noone..." Kagome stuttered

"Yep. With a personality like that, but I can make him funny. Watch this!" Tim snapped his fingers.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sesshoumaru turn into a monkey. A monkey with long silver hair, golden eyes and a dark crescent moon on it's head. It was frowning.

"Do you want a banana?" Tim said.

Laughter poured out of Kagome's mouth. She couldn't help it. Seeing Sesshoumaru looking like a monkey was the funniest thing in the world. She only wished that Inuyasha was there to see this. "Oh my god, that's..."

"What's so funny?" snapped Sesshoumaru.

More laughter. Kagome knew if she continued that she was probably get smacked. She tried to stop.

"Now with my help, he made you laugh." Tim said snapping his fingers again. Sesshoumaru turned back to normal. "You really needed to laugh you know." Tim started to beep. "Ah..another death. I must go. But I'll come by again." With that he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kagome nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was still choking back a few laughs, but she didn't want to anger Sesshoumaru further.

"I am some sort of a clown? Do I amuse you?" he asked flatly. (A/N: I couldn't help making him say that! You get a cookie if you know this reference .)

Kagome giggled. "No, I..I..just thought of something funny."

Glare. That's what he was doing. Actually he had been doing a lot of that since she had started to laugh. She knew she angered him, but she just didn't care.

"Good thing you are dead, or I would have killed you for that."

"Hey! I'm not dead! I've already proven tha--"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Why are you talking to that tree?"

Kagome looked behind Sesshoumaru to see Rin standing there. "She thinks he's talking to a tree? Oh that's too much!" Kagome started to laugh once more.

Sesshoumaru glared at her again and turned around to face Rin.

"Let's go."

"Ok!! Bye-bye tree!" the little girl wave at the tree and skipped merrily behind Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled as she watched them walk off in the distance. Tim was right, she did need that laugh. For a brief moment she totally forgot about her situation.

"Well I guess it's back to flying! I have to find that demon, before she does something awful to the others."

She hadn't noticed earlier, but it was getting light. She figured she was knocked out for a long time.

Once again, Kagome started to flap her arms and started to ascend towards the sky. But she didn't go far. Something was grabbing her feet. Kagome looked down and saw something that made her blood run cold.

It was a soul reaper. Kikyou's soul reaper to be exact. And it pulled her out of the sky and towards it's master.

"No. Not this, Not now..."

* * *

Any reviews would be most appreciative! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will be out in a week! 


	5. An imposter and a dead woman

Chapter 5: An imposter and a dead woman.

* * *

He woke up to see Kagome run away. Fast. "Where does she think she's going?" He hopped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"Gah! Get out of my way! I'm in a hurry!" She said while trying to get around him.

"In a hurry for what?" He grabbed her arm.

She sighed and glared at him. "Why do I have to tell you?" she snapped and tried to pry her arm free.

"You aren't Kagome are you?"

She stopped struggling and looked at him, worriedly. "W..hy, whatever do you mean?"

"I knew it wasn't her! She wouldn't be like this!" He thought as he continued to glare. "You are someone else, possessing her body."

She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Look, I'm Kagome. Ok? Now please let me go..."

"You're lying. I can tell. Now, tell me who you really are."

She tensed up and started to laugh. "You're joking right?"

"That's not going to work. You may look like Kagome, but you don't smell like her or act like her."

The girl frowned and said the only thing that could stop him in his tracks.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha landed on the ground with a huge bang, taking Kagome down with him.

"Oh, you stupid fool, you were supposed to let go of me!!" She yelled as she wiggled a bit.

"Why did you do that?? You stupid Wench!"

"Why? Cause I have to go!! I need to leave now!!" She managed to get free and ran away from him. After a few moments he was released from the rosary's spell and ran after her.

"LEMME GO!" He picked her up and held her tight.

"Shutup! Now tell me what you did with Kag..." he paused. "It's her! I can smell her! She's near by.." He released Kagome and looked up in the air. He saw them. The soul reapers. "Kikyou..." He paused and looked over at Kagome. She was smirking and muttering something.

"Yes..souls..lots of them!! I'm so hungry!"

"What is she talking about? Why is she happy?" He shook his head and started to walk over to her. But then he saw her. Kikyou. Standing there. Looking blank.

"So you are with her.." Kikyou said and walked around Kagome and gave him an embrace.

"No matter...I've come to take you away.."

He closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered was hearing Kagome scream. She was screaming her own name.

Yea, I know it was short, but I wanna thank inuaiko for reviewing, and wondering about Kikyou! Heh. That will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, please review and tell me what you guys think!


	6. Consuming souls and demons are bad for y

Chapter 6: Consuming souls and demons are bad for you!

* * *

"I'm not dead!! Let me go!" Kagome tried her best to hit the thing, but her hands went through it. "Great, it's going to take me to Kikyou and I'm going to...uh..? Well I'm not sure, but I know it won't be good." She sighed and realized that it was hopeless. It was going to take her to Kikyou, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. 

She spotted Kikyou hugging something clad in red. Rolling her eyes, Kagome knew specifically who she was hugging. "As usual. She's trying to drag him into.." Her thoughts were interrupted as she was dropped on the ground.

"Opmf! Ow! That hurt!" Kagome snapped at the soul reaper and felt an familiar eerie presence.

"So you were grabbed too huh? I guess I'll have to send you.." the demoness paused and twisted her gaze to Kikyou.

"You must be dealt with!" Kikyou lifted her fingers and the soul reapers wrapped themselves around the demoness.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Kikyou actually thought that creature was her, and in an odd deranged way she was helping her. Kagome stood up and watched her body twist and break free from the soul demons grasp.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of you pathetic dead woman." The demoness smiled and threw her head back and started to eat the dead souls.

Kagome looked at Kikyou and saw her disturbed expression. Actually Kagome was disturbed seeing her body eat dead things. She shook her head. She had to stop this madness. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!! SNAP OUT OF IT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

He blinked and stared right through her. "Great he can't see me.." Kagome slumped to the ground. "What can I do to get you to see me? I certainly can't get my body back now..." Kagome watched as Kikyou tried again to trap her body.

"Kagome. You do remember how to get your body back, don't you?" Kagome looked up and saw Tim. She gave him a weak smile and shook her head.

"I kick her out...but how am I supposed to do that?"

"You are going to figure that out for yourself. But you need to hurry. She's killing you. Your body can't handle consuption of demons you know."

Kagome's eyes widen. He was right. She was doing that right now. Her and Kikyou were fighting, and her body was the one that was getting battered.

"Ah, I've said to much. I almost broke my taboo. Well goodbye Kagome." He smiled at her and faded away, leaving Kagome only to stare at Inuyasha's face.

"He's in a trance, and I'm stuck here." She went over to him and tugged his ears. "I'm going to get my body back now, so when I come back to normal, you better save me from Kikyou." She sighed as his glazed over eyes focused on nothing.

"Baka, Inuyasha!"

Kagome started walking towards herself, making sure she wouldn't be spotted. "Hmm, I'll hide behind Kikyou for a bit, and when she sends her demons after her, that's when I'll make my move."

"Kagome..."

Kagome turned around as she heard him softly say her name. "Inuyasha?" she felt a sudden jolt and noticed that Kikyou stood in her.

"Wha..what's happening to me?" Kikyou cried out. "My soul is trying to escape..."

"Oh no..I'm being dragged into her.." Kagome struggled to get away from her and bump into herself.

"Can this get any worse?" Kagome muttered. She noticed that the demoness didn't see her. She was too busy eating souls.

"So you have dead souls in you do you? I'll suck them out!" the demoness laughed and started to drain the souls away from Kikyou.

"AAAAIiiiieeeee!" Kikyou screamed and wrapped her arms around her trying to keep the souls in.

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped in the middle of the fray.

"Inuyasha..you are going to protect her...?" Kagome whispered. "No, I can't deal with that now..I need to get my body back." She grabbed her own hand.

"I'm still here you know." Kagome said and glowered at her.

"You!? You can't..." the demoness stopped as she was engulfed in a pink light.

"I want my body back!!!"

* * *

Notes: Getting close to the end! Can Kagome get her body back? Leave reviews please! Thanks! 


	7. I'm not the only Kagome in the universe

Chapter 7: I'm not the only Kagome in the universe...

Everything happened so fast. First Kikyou was screaming about having her soul being sucked out, and then Kagome laughing manically.

"Correction," Inuyasha thought, "the thing in Kagome's body." That wasn't Kagome. And as he jumped in front of the two women, Kagome screamed and was surrounded by strange pink light. Then she was gone. She was gone.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He couldn't save her. He slumped to the ground and stared at the place she was. And then he screamed her name.

-------

"Where am I? It's so familiar." Kagome blinked and saw her room. "HUH?" She sat up, and saw that she was sitting on her bed. "How did I get here? Am I..?" She looked at her hands. She was no longer transparent. Kagome smiled and jumped up and down on her bed. "I did it! I got my body back!! Whoo hooo!"

"Uh Kagome?"

Kagome stopped and looked at her brother who was standing in the doorway, giving her a worried glance.

"HI Souta!" she jumped off the bed and gave him a hug.

"Ummm...hi!" He hugged her back and gave her a confused looked when she let go. "So why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm myself again!" She smiled and whirled her arms above her head.

He cocked his head and blinked. "Wha..?"

Kagome laughed and sat down. "Never mind. So what do you want?"

"Oh! There's a visitor for you downstairs. A boy from your school..." Souta trailed off.

"Houjo?" Kagome thought. So everything was truly back to normal. But what about Inuyasha and the others? Were they ok? Kagome stood up and looked at Souta.

"Uh, tell him I'm not feeling well, Souta." She hated lying, but she didn't excatly wanted to talk to Houjo right now either.

Souta smiled and left the room.

"Ok, first all I need are the shards and..." Kagome place her hand around her neck. "It's gone? The necklace is gone?" She ran over to her mirror and sure enough, her necklace was gone. But that wasn't all that was was gone. Kagome stared at the mirror with sheer horror. Her reflection was wrong.

"That's...that's not me...that's..." Kagome gasped. It was the demoness. Somehow that thing was a part of her. Or something to that effect. Kagome didn't really know, except for the fact she hadn't won yet.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome slowly lifted her eyes and saw the demoness in the mirror talking to her. "You've trapped me somehow, but you haven't gotten rid of me."

"Then..then I'll do that now!"

It laughed and gave her an evil sneer. "Oh? How? You have some strange miko powers, I'll give you that, but not enough to destroy me. You aren't like your reincarnation."

Kagome's eye twitched at that remark.

The demoness traced her finger around the mirror and sighed before continuing on. "Because if you were, you would have destroy me. Instead you've stuffed me in the back of you soul."

"You're right, I'm not like Kikyou. We are two different people, and unlike her, I can't control my miko powers well." Kagome smirked at her. "But..."

"But what...?" The demoness looked confused.

"I know how to break a stupid mirror." Kagome frantically looked for a heavy object and finally settled on an alarm clock.

"Breaking this mirror won't get rid of me. I'll still be here...." The demoness yelled.

"Really? Then why are you so against it? Besides, when I break the mirror, I'll release you and then you'll disappear."

"No..you didn't..figure it out..."

Kagome picked up the alarm clock and looked at the mirror. "I did. You can't survive without souls. That's how you exist. You consume them and try to maintain a form. But, when you actually got a body, you thought that was the cream of the crop. Well you messed with the wrong person."

"No..please...no..."

"No more pleading. You've harmed too many people." Kagome chucked the clock at the mirror and watched the glass break into tiny pieces around her dresser.

Kagome shook her head as she watched a horrible black shadow leak out of the hollow mirror and then slowly fade into the air.

"And she's gone..." Kagome sighed and picked up the broken pieces. Amongst them, she found her necklace. She put it on and stared at the dresser for a moment, before grabbing a broom to clean up the mess.

"We are ourselves, despite ourselves, this place gets smaller as the universe swells. But we come to terms, eventually, eventually."

"Tim? Why..?" Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, I was being a little philosophical. Anyway I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your body back."

"Uh...I see. Why did you help me?"

He gave her another scary grin. "Because I could! Now you just go on with you happy little normal life." He bowed and left her.

"Normal? Heh, it's not normal. Oh! I got to go back to Inuyasha and the others!" Kagome proceeded to clean up the mess, and then she left her room.

THE END


End file.
